Conventional absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, have been constructed with elasticized waistbands. Particular article designs have incorporated a stretchable outer cover composed of an elastomeric web material, such as a stretch bonded laminate which includes a layer of nonwoven fabric. Other conventional designs have included elastomeric or nonelastomeric side panel members connected to the lateral side edges of an outercover composed of a polymer film material, and fasteners and fastening tabs have been connected to the side panels for securing the article on a wearer. The fastener tabs have typically been folded into a storage position, and lines of relative weakness, such as score lines, have been employed to direct the location of the fold.
Conventional articles which include a fastening system having a connected panel member have, however, exhibited shortcomings when produced by high speed manufacturing operations. For example, it has been difficult to provide a reliable fastener system in which the fastener tab consistently folds along the desired fold line and efficiently places the folded portion in the appointed storage position. It has also been difficult to provide a fastener system in which the fastener tab consistently folds without incorporating undesired areas of localized weakness that can lead to a fracturing and breaking away of the fastener tab. As a result, there has been a continued need for an improved article having a stronger and more reliable fastening system.